Stupid Bet! Lovely Bet!
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Ch.4 Update./Kepekaan Kim Yesung yang dibawah rata - rata kadang membuatnya harus memerlukan bantuan untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi, misalnya bantuan dari Henry/ Sementara itu Henry dan Sungmin sama - sama meminta bantuan Ryeowook untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun/ Siwon pun selangkah lebih maju untuk membuat Donghae menyadari perasaannya/ Shonen-ai! Cerita muter - muter- HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid Bet! Lovely Bet!**

**Chapter 1 - Ryeowook Pov**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Main Cast :**

**Kim ****Yesung (Super Junior)**

**Kim ****Ryeowook (Super Junior)**

**Other Cast :**

**Lee ****Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Choi ****Siwon (Super Junior)**

**Cho ****Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Henry (Super Junior)**

**Jessica**** Jung**** (SNSD)**

**Warning :**

**It's shonen-ai story, if you don't like story like it please don't read.**

**Disclaimer****:**

**They are belong to themselves except Kim Yesung. He's Mine.**

.

Pernahkah kalian merasa hidup kalian seperti masakan yang tidak diberi garam? Aku sedang merasakannya. Sudah seminggu sejak Handphone ku satu - satunya terjun bebas dengan indahnya dari atap sekolah, dan selama satu minggu itu hidupku terasa hambar. Terserah kalau kalian menganggapku berlebihan tapi Handphoneku itu sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku, selain Kyuhyun dan Henry tentunya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Huaaah udaranya segar." Saat ini aku sedang berada di atap sekolah. Harusnya aku berada di kelas sekarang, tapi aku sedang merasa malas. "Hmmm cuacanya cerah, pasti bagus kalo aku mengambil beberapa selca. Hihihi."

Kurogoh saku jas seragamku, dan ini dia ; sebuah handphone touchcreen berwarna biru dengan gantungan berbentuk jerapah.

"Hmmm gaya apa ya bagusnya? Ah sebaiknya aku diam dipinggir gedung jadi kan backround belakangnya terlihat keren." Mungkin kalau ada yang melihat kelakuanku seperti ini dia akan menganggap aku gila ; berbicara sendiri, senyum - senyum sendiri, dan tertawa sendiri. Tapi aku tidak peduli, beginilah aku.

KLIK!

"Woaaah seorang Kim Ryeowook ternyata memang manis." Seruku narsis melihat hasil jepretanku sendiri. "Sekali lagi ah." Aku semakin bersemangat untuk berselca ria. Sampai karena terlalu semangat aku tidak menyadari ada genangan air bekas hujan semalam, dan...

BUGG! Aku resmi terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Handphoneku terlepas dari tanganku, masih dapat kulihat ketika handphone itu melewati sela – sela pagar pembatas atap.

"Andweeee!" Seru ku sambil berusaha meraih handphoneku, tapi terlambat sudah. Handphone ku sudah terjun bebas dengan indahnya, dapatku lihat dia meluncur turun dengan manisnya, dan ini lantai 4.

BRAK! Handphone kesayanganku pun hancur berkeping – keping. Sejenak dunia seperti berhenti berputar. Antara dunia nyata dan tidak. Kucubit pipiku keras. Sakit. Ini nyata. INI NYATA?

"Huaaaaaaaaah... Ummaaa... Handphone Wookie hancuuuuur..." Dan sisa hari itu kuhabiskan dengan menangis diatas atap sekolah.

Sesampaiku di rumah Umma terlihat kaget melihat mataku yang agak bengkak. "Lho anak Umma kenapa?"

"Ummaaa..." Aku kembali menangis. Umma memelukku.

"Aigo, kenapa anak Umma yang paling manis ini sampai menangis? Adakah yang mengganggumu, Chagiya?"

Setelah meminum segelas air yang Umma berikan aku mulai menceritakan semuanya. Jujur aku agak takut menceritakannya, aku takut Umma marah. Handphone itu Umma berikan sebagai hadiah karena aku berhasil masuk SMA Unggulan ; SuJu High School. Tapi diluar dugaanku Umma malah tertawa pelan.

"Umma tidak marah?"

Umma menggeleng. "Mana bisa Umma marah ke anak Umma yang paling manis ini. Lagipula kalo Umma marahpun handphonenya tidak akan kembali."

"Umma memang Umma paling baik dan cantik di dunia."

Umma mencubit hidungku pelan. "Lain kali hati – hati dan jangan suka bolos lagi, Ne. Bisa jadi itu karma karena Wookie membolos." Aku tersenyum malu. Tiba – tiba muka Umma berubah serius. "Tapi Wookie-ah, mianhe... Umma belum bisa membelikan kamu handphone yang baru seperti itu. Umma menabung dulu, Ne? Umma janji saat kenaikan kelas nanti Wookie akan dapatkan handphone seperti itu lagi, malah lebih canggih."

"Umma..." Kembali ku peluk Umma lebih erat. Sebenarnya aku ingin punya handphone baru tapi aku tahu kondisi keuangan Umma tidak memungkinkan. Sejak kecil aku hidup berdua dengan Umma. Sejak Appa meninggal Umma yang mencari nafkah. Umma bekerja di sebuah toko di pusat pembelanjaan. Kemarin saja Umma harus menggunakan uang tabungannya untuk membelikanku handphone canggih. "...Wookie yang harus meminta maaf Umma. Mianhe... Wookie tidak bisa menjaga hadiah dari Umma dengan baik."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Heyooooh... Melamun lagi, Wookie-ah?"

"Aish Kyunnie, kenapa suka sekali mengagetkanku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku tidak mengagetkanmu Wookie, kamu saja yang terlalu sering melamun akhir – akhir ini. Masih memikirkan soal handphonemu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku ingin membeli handphone baru tapi tidak mungkin minta ke Umma. Kalau saja ada cara untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cepat tapi tidak berbuat jahat."

"Wokkie-ah, coba saja cari pekerjaan sampingan." Henry mencoba memberiku saran. Saran yang bagus, tapi pekerjaan sampingan seperti apa untuk anak kelas 1 SMA sepertiku?

"Kalau kamu mau aku bisa memberimu pekerjaan, Ryeowook-ssi." Kami serempak menoleh ke asal suara.

"Yesung Sunbae?"

"Kalau kamu tertarik aku tunggu kamu di Simple Cafe, kamu tahu cafe itu kan?" Aku refleks mengangguk. "Jam 3 pas dan jangan telat." Setelah mengatakan itu Yesung Sunbae pergi begitu saja.

"Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

Sudah 15 menit aku berada disini, duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di Simple Cafe bersama Yesung Sunbae tapi dia belum juga mengatakan apa - apa. "Sunbae, soal pekerjaan yang Sunbae tawarankan..."

"Panggil aku Hyung, Ryeowook-ssi. Aturan pertama untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini adalah panggil aku Hyung."

"Kalo begitu Hyung bisa panggil aku Wookie." Aku tersenyum, tapi Yesung Hyung tetap menatapku datar. Aishh ada apa dengan Kakak kelasku yang satu ini? "Hyung, tentang pekerjaanku itu boleh aku tahu apa?"

"Mudah saja Wookie..." Yesung Hyung mencondongkan badannya kedepan. "...Kamu hanya perlu membuatku memenangkan taruhan."

"Taruhan?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti. Yesung Hyung mengangguk. "Taruhan apa? Kenapa minta bantuanku?"

"Karena kamu yang jadi bahan taruhannya."

JEDER! Aku? Aku yang jadi bahan taruhan? Tapi taruhan apa?

"Wookie, kamu kenal Siwon dan Donghae kan?" Tentu saja aku kenal mereka. Mereka adalah teman baik Yesung Hyung, bisa dibilang idola sekolah. "Kemarin Siwon mengajakku dan Donghae untuk bertaruh. Menurut Siwon kamu sangat polos dan dia menjadikanmu target taruhannya."

"A- Aku?" Mimpi apa aku semalam. Kejadian ini terlalu diluar dugaan.

"Taruhannya akan dimulai besok. Jangan kaget kalo besok Siwonnie atau Hae mendekatimu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Pertanyaan mu barusan sama saja dengan penyataan bahwa kamu setuju bekerja sama denganku."

"Bu- bukan begitu, Hyung..."

"Taruhannya tiga juta seorang. Kalau aku menang aku akan dapat enam juta, semuanya boleh untukmu."

Enam Juta? Aku bisa beli ipad kalau punya uang segitu. Tunggu? Untuk apa dia menang taruhan kalau uangnya semua diberikan padaku?

"Karena aku tidak suka kalah. Aku tidak butuh uang itu, aku cuman tidak suka kalah."

Dia bisa membaca fikiranku? Jangan - jangan dia ini cenayang?

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak - tidak Wookie, cukup jawab saja kamu bersedia atau tidak membantuku? Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali."

Tuh kan dia bisa baca fikiranku, dia pasti cenayang.

"Wookie, iya atau tidak?"

"Berapa lama taruhannya berlangsung? Aku harus tahu pasti tentang semuanya."

Yesung Hyung menjelaskan semua. Pendekatan akan dimulai besok, sampai 2 minggu kedepan. Setelah itu mereka semua akan menyatakan perasaannya, siapa yang diterima dia yang menang.

"Lalu berapa lama kita pura - pura berpacaran?"

"Satu minggu, setelah itu aku akan memutuskanmu." Aku berfikir sejenak, berarti 3 minggu ya. Aku rasa tidak akan ada masalah dalam waktu sesingkat itu. "Setelah putus baru aku serahkan uangnya padamu."

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, Hyung. Aku terima pekerjaan ini."

Dapat kulihat Yesung Hyung tersenyum samar.

.

.

"Pagi Wookie-ah." Pagi ini Donghae Sunbae menyapaku ketika aku sudah didepan kelas, aku yang sudah tau ini akan terjadi hanya tersenyum saja. "Sudah sarapan? Kalau belum kita sarapan di kantin yuk."

"Aku sudah sarapan, Sunbae. Terimakasih."

"Wookie-ah, jangan panggil aku Sunbae, panggil aku Hyung, Ne."

"Ne Hyung. Aku masuk ke kelas dulu ya." Sekali lagi aku tersenyum. Sesampai di kelas aku langsung mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari ke dua sahabatku.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Kyunnie, Henly."

"Kemarin Yesung Sunbae mengajakmu bertemu, tadi di gerbang aku lihat Siwon Sunbae menyapamu ramah, dan barusan Donghae Sunbae. Mereka itu kan tiga namja yang paling tidak tersentuh di sekolah ini." Henry mengutarakan keanehannya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku.

"Kamu harus berhati - hati, Wookie-ah. Mereka sudah terkenal dengan sikap se'enaknya dan egois." Aku tersenyum, aku mengerti kekhawatiran Kyuhyun. Lagipula Kyuhyun benar, mereka memang se'enaknya, buktinya aku dijadikan bahan taruhan tapi karena sudah tahu aku santai saja. Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan soal ini pada Kyuhyun dan Henry tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Yesung Hyung.

"Wookie, mau Ÿke kantin bareng denganku?" Baru saja aku keluar kelas Siwon Hyung sudah menungguku di depan kelas.

"Maaf Siwon Hyung, aku selalu pergi ke kantin dengan teman - temanku, tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya." Aku tarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Henry, dapat aku lihat tatapan menyelidik Kyuhyun kepada Siwon Hyung.

"Mereka benar - benar aneh, aku yakin ada sesuatu." Saat ini kami bertiga sudah dikantin. "Wookie-ah, kamu benar - benar harus hati - hati terhadap mereka."

"Kyunnie, tenang saja jangan khawatir seperti itu."

"Bagaimana tidak khawatir, Mereka itu..."

BRUG! Seseorang tiba - tiba menempatkan nampan makanan di meja.

"Yesung Hyung?"

"Aku akan makan disini, dan aku tidak ingin kalian protes."

Aku lihat Kyuhyun sudah hampir protes, itu sebabnya langsung aku potong kata - katanya. "Tentu Hyung, lagi pula meja ini juga milik sekolah."

"Wookie-ah, aku akan antar kamu pulang nanti."

Aku yang sedang meminum es jerukku hampir saja tersedak. "Tidak usah Hyung, lagi pula aku mau ke toko buku dulu."

"Akan aku antar kamu ke toko buku."

"Tapi aku pergi bersama Kyunnie dan Henly, Hyung"

"Mobilku cukup untuk berempat, mereka ikut saja di mobilku, dan aku tidak mau mendengar alasan atau penolakan lagi. Dan kalian berdua panggil aku Hyung." Tunjuknya pada Henry dan Kyuhyun.

Aisssh... Apa - apa'an sih dia? Se'enaknya sekali.

"Oppa..." Tiba - tiba aku dengar suara Yeoja. Itu Jessica Jung, teman sekelas Yesung Hyung. Jessica Sunbae termasuk seseorang yang cukup terkenal di Sekolah karena kecantikan dan gaya hidupnya yang mewah, tapi aku, Kyuhyun, dan Henry tidak menyukainya. Dia terlalu centil dan sok manja. "Oppa kenapa ada disini? Kenapa tidak makan denganku saja. Aku..."

"Stop! Aku malas mendengarmu bicara, sekarang pergilah dari sini!" Yesung Hyung tiba - tiba memotong kata - kata Jessica Sunbae. "Cepat pergi." Yesung Hyung mengibaskan tangan kirinya. Dapat kulihat reaksi Jessica Sunbae, dia terlihat menahan nangis. Dia pun pergi sambil menghentak - hentakan kakinya. Aku, Kyuhyun, dan Henry yang melihat itu serempak tertawa.

"Kalian menertawakannya?" Ups! Tawa kami otomatis berhenti. Bagaimanpun juga Yesung Hyung kan teman sekelasnya. "Baguslah, aku juga tidak suka dia." Jawabnya membuat kami bertiga kembali bernafas. Dan dia tersenyum. Yesung Hyung tersenyum, bukan sekedar senyum samar seperti waktu itu, tapi dia tersenyum manis.

DEG! Eh, kenapa jantungku bereaksi aneh melihat senyumnya? Tidak. Ini bukan apa - apa, pasti bukan apa - apa.

"Apa teman kalian ini memang senang bersikap aneh?" Siapa yang aneh? Lalu kulihat telunjuk Yesung Hyung menunjuk padaku. Aigo, apa maksudnya dia? "Ya sudahlah, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Aku tunggu kalian nanti pulang sekolah di parkiran mobil, jangan telat."

"Ne, Hyung." Jawab Henry dan Kyuhyun serempak. Aku hanya diam, tapi lagi - lagi jantungku bereaksi aneh saat Yesung Hyung mengusap pipiku sekilas sebelum pergi.

"Kenapa pipi Wookie bersemu merah?." Apa yang merah? Kutatap Henry tidak mengerti. "Pipi Wookie memerah." Lanjut Henry. Hah, memerah? Ya Tuhan, sebenenarnya aku kenapa?

Sejak saat itu Yesung Hyung sering bergabung dengan kami saat di kantin, walau dia tidak banyak bicara tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun yang tadinya menaruh kecurigaan sudah mulai bisa bersikap lebih santai.

"Wookie-ah, kenapa kamu bersikap tidak adil? Waktu itu kamu menolak aku ajak ke kantin bersama, tapi sudah sembilan hari ini kamu pergi ke kantin terus bersama Yesungie." Baru sampai pintu gerbang Siwon Hyung sudah menungguku dan melakukan protes.

"Iya, Wookie pilih kasih." Kali ini Donghae Hyung yang bersuara. Kenapa mereka berdua jadi kekanakan begini? Bukannya biasanya selalu terlihat dingin?

"Bukan begitu, Hyung. Kalau memang Hyung mau ke kantin bersamaku aku tidak keberatan, tapi aku pasti bersama Kyunnie dan Henly. Bagaimana?"

Siwon Hyung dan Donghae Hyung bertatapan sejenak. "Baiklah Wookie, Nanti kita ke kantin bersama."

Saat ini aku sedang di kantin, dan aku merasa agak tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak, hampir semua siswa di kantin ini menatap ke arah kami ; aku, Henry, dan Kyuhyun. Ini pasti gara - gara kami duduk satu meja dengan tiga namja paling popular sekaligus paling tidak tersentuh di sekolah ini.

"Wookie-ah, kenapa makannya belepotan begitu? Sini aku bersihkan." Tiba - tiba saja Siwon Hyung membersihkan sisa makan di mulutkan dengan sebuah tissue. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Wookie-ah, apa kamu mau aku bawakan makanan lagi?." Kali ini donghae Hyung yang bicara. Aku menggeleng sambil mengucapkan terima kasih juga.

"Kalian berisik!" Serempak kami menoleh ke arah suara, siapa lagi yang punya suara dingin dan ketus begitu selain Yesung Hyung. Yesung Hyung sedang bersender di kursi sambil meminum air mineral di kemasan botol, lengan kemejanya tergulung sedikit, sementara dua kancing atasnya terbuka. Yesung Hyung terlihat benar - benar tampan. Mwoo, apa yang barusan aku pikirkan? Ku tutup wajahku sambil menggoyang - goyangkan wajahku mencoba mengusir pikiran aneh barusan.

"Wookie tidak pernah tidak aneh seharipun." Aku langsung sweetdrop mendengarnya. Kenapa mulut Yesung Hyung pedas sekali sih? Kyuhun dan Henry tertawa mendengarnya. Aku berikan mereka deathglare terbaikku tapi itu malah membuat mereka tertawa semakin keras. Huft menyebalkan.

"Aku duluan ya, kalian berdua bersemangat lah." Hari ini aku terpaksa pulang sendirian karena Kyuhyun dan Henly harus stay lebih lama di sekolah untuk persiapan olimpiade.

"Wookie-ah, hati - hati di jalan..."

"Ne Henly-ah." Jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hari ini aku mau mampir dulu ke swalayan, tapi saat melewati jalan yang sepi tiga orang namja tiba - tiba menghadangku. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti orang baik - baik.

"Heh kecil, serahkan semua uangmu atau kami pukul." Siapa yang dia bilang kecil? Aku ini mungil bukan kecil. "Mana uang mu." Seorang namja berbadan paling besar mencoba menarik tasku. Tidak akan kuserahkan, ini uang Umma. "Melawan kamu hah?" Teriak namja itu sambil bersiap memukulku, tapi tiba - tiba...

BUUG! Namja itu jatuh tersungkur, seseorang memukulnya.

"Yesung Hyung?"

"Wookie carilah tempat bersembunyi." Perintah Yesung Hyung padaku, aku pun menurut. "Dan kalian para pecundang, hadapi aku sini!"

Ketiga namja itu terlihat sangat marah disebut pecundang, terjadilah perkelahian antara mereka dan Yesung Hyung. Aku ingin membantu tapi aku tidak bisa berkelahi. Aku menjerit tertahan saat Yesung Hyung terpukul, tapi kemudian membalas dengan pukulan - pukulan yang lebih keras, ketiga namja itu pun kalah dan melarikan diri. Segera kuhampiri Yesung Hyung.

"Hyung, terimkasih."

"Ikut aku..." Yesung Hyung menarikku dan membawaku ke mobilnya. "...Cepat naik, akan aku antar kamu pulang."

Kali ini aku memilih untuk tidak protes.

.

.

"Wookie-ah, kamu pacaran dengan Yesung Hyung?" Tanya Henry dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat. "Ne!" Kenapa aku begitu semangat seperti ini? Kenapa aku senang ketika akhirnya menjadi 'pacar' Yesung Hyung?

"Wow, Wookie hebat bisa jadi pacar namja paling popular di sekolah." Henry terdengar ceria, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapku curiga. Aku pura - pura mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

Bukan cuman Henry yang bilang aku hebat, semua orang bilang begitu. Mereka bilang aku hebat bisa menarik perhatian seorang Kim Yesung. Andai saja mereka tahu kalau ini cuman berlaku satu minggu.

SRET! Kenapa hatiku perih membayangkan seminggu lagi Yesung Hyung akan 'memutuskan' ku?

"Wah mereka benar - benar pasangan serasi. Yang satu tampan dan yang satunya imut." Bisik - bisik ini sering terdengar saat aku sedang bersama Yesung Hyung.

"Aku harap hubungan mereka bisa langgeng."

JLEB! Langgeng? Hubungan ini hanya akan ada selama seminggu, setelah itu semua ini akan menghilang begitu saja.

Selama satu minggu Yesung Hyung memperlakukan aku benar - benar seperti namjachingunya. Dia mengantar jemputku, menemani aku di kantin, menggenggam tanganku di depan orang lain. Yesung Hyung tetap bersikap dingin tapi dia melakukan semua itu padaku. Aku tidak mau ini hanya terjadi selama satu minggu.

"Wookie-ah, hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita berpacaran." Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar. Saat ini aku dan Yesung Hyung sedang berada di Simple Cafe. Kutatap amplop berisi uang di depan mataku dengan nanar. Kenapa aku tidak merasa senang menerima ini?

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggu hidupmu. Mulai besok kamu bisa mulai menjalankan kehidupanmu kembali." Kehidupanku? Tidak tahukan dia bahwa kehidupanku sekarang adalah hari - hari yang sudah terisi olehnya. Bagaiaman bisa aku menjalani kehidupanku sekarang jika dia yang mengisi kehidupanku memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Wookie-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi terima kasih..."

Tidak! Aku mohon jangan pergi Hyung. Yesung Hyung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membungkukan badannya lalu beranjak pergi. Rasanya ingin berlari padanya dan memeluknya dari belakang untuk menahan langkahnya. Tapi aku hanya bisa diam menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh lalu menghilang dibalik pintu Cafe. Kamu benar - benar pergi, Hyung?

Amplop itu ada disitu, dan melihatnya membuatku merasa semakin sakit. Kuraih dan kumasukan cepat amplop itu ke tasku. Bukan karena aku ingin cepat - cepat memakai uang itu, tapi aku merasa tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit saat melihatnya tergeletak diatas meja. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri tapi kemudian ambruk dan kembali terduduk. Kakiku terasa terlalu lemas untuk menopang semua ini, tak tahan lagi aku pun menangis.

"Wookie?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sejak tadi menunduk. Donghae Hyung. Ku hapus air mataku dengan cepat. Dapat kulihat tatapan sedih di matanya dan itu membuatku kembali menangis.

"Wookie, mianhe... Mianhe..." Kurasakan Donghae Hyung memelukku. "Mianhe Wookie-ah, sekarang kamu pasti sudah tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mianhe Wookie - ah karena kami mempermainkanmu. Mianhe..."

Tidak Donghae Hyung, aku bersedih bukan karena itu, aku sudah tahu semuanya dari awal. Aku bersedih karena dia memutuskan untuk tetap pergi saat aku berharap dia akan tetap tinggal. Kembali aku terisak saat mengingat punggungnya yang menjauh.

Donghae Hyung mempererat pelukannya walau aku tidak balas memeluknya, dapat ku dengar dia berbisik. "Mianhe Wookie-ah. Tapi aku berjanji akan menebus semua ini dan membuatmu berhenti menangis."

**TBC**

**Tetap jadi Yewook atau ganti pairing ya? :D Yang sudah baca diminta reviewnya... Aku terima kritik dan saran tapi jangan ngeflame sama kasih bashing ya... #ngedance ala Yesungie#**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupid Bet! Lovely Bet!**

**Chapter 2 - It's about Feeling**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Main Cast : **

**Yesung (Super Junior)**

**Ryeowook (Super Junior)**

**Other Cast :**

**Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Henry (Super Junior)**

**Siwon (Super Junior)**

**Sungmin (Super Junior)**

**Warning :**

**It's shonen-ai story, if you don't like story like it please don't read.**

**Desclaimer: **

**They are belong to themselve except Kim Yesung. He's Mine.**

**.**

**"Hyung, jangan pernah menungguku lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali kepada Yesung Hyung."**

**"Mungkin kamu tidak akan kembali, tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu, Minnie-ah."**

.

.

**YESUNG POV**

"Oppa, belikan aku boneka kelinci." Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Seorang yeoja bergelayut mesra ke namja disampingnya.

"Iya, nanti Oppa belikan. Sekarang kita harus pulang, kalau terlalu sore Umma mu bisa marah, Ne."

"Ne, Oppa."

Aku hanya tersenyum miris melihat mereka berdua. Aku tidak mengenal kedua orang itu, tapi boneka kelinci mengingatkan aku padanya. Minnie-ah, apa benar dirimu tidak akan pernah kembali?

**FLASBACK ON ~1 Year ago~**

"Hyung berkelahi lagi?" Sebuah suara membuatku terhenti dari aktifitasku membersihkan luka. Aku menoleh. Lee Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Minnie..."

Dia berjalan cepat ke arahku. "Aigoo! Hyung sudah kelas 2 SMA masih juga berkelahi. Aku bingung dengan Hyung juga teman - teman Hyung itu, kenapa senang sekali berkelahi sih?"

"Minnie-ah, kami tidak berkelahi, kami cuman tidak suka saja dengan anak - anak kelas 3 yang sok jagoan itu."

"Lalu Hyung kira Hyung tidak sok jagoan?" Diambilnya kapas baru dari kotak obat, diberinya sedikit alkohol, lalu dengan hati - hati dibersikan lukaku. "Apa bedanya Hyung dengan kakak kelas Hyung itu?"

Sungmin terus mengomel dan aku hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya. Sungmin adalah namjachinguku sejak 1 Tahun lalu. Dia baru kelas 3 SMP tapi sering kali sifatnya jauh lebih dewasa dari padaku.

"Nah sudah selesai." Kulihat sebuah perban sudah menutupi lukaku.

"Gomawa, chagi." Dia tersenyum manis. "Nah karena Minnie-ku sudah membantu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Sesuatu? Apa Hyung?"

Aku melangkah ke lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah barang yang sangat lembut disana.

"Ini untukmu, Chagi." Mata Sungmin berbinar melihat barang yang ada ditanganku.

"Kyaaaa! Boneka kelinci. Warnanya juga pink. Lucu sekali." Sungmin meraih boneka itu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Ya Minnie-ah. Aku cemburu! Kenapa boneka itu langsung kamu peluk sementara aku tidak? Hyung juga ingin Minnie peluk." Aku memasang wajah pura - pura kesal. Sungmin tertawa pelan lalu memelukku. Kubalas pelukannya dengan hangat.

"Saranghae, Minnie-ah"

"Nado Saranghae, Hyung."

**FLASHBACK END**

Langit sore ini terlihat indah. Dulu aku selalu menikmati langit sore bersamanya. Kadang di halaman rumahku, kadang di taman dekat rumahnya, atau di kedai eskrim favoritenya.

Lee Sungmin, masih ingatkah kamu padaku. Masih ingatkan kamu bahwa ada seorang Kim Yesung yang menunggumu disini?

.

.

"Kita harus meminta maaf kepadanya, Wonnie." Itu suara Donghae. Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraannya saat akan ke Toilet. Dia sedang bersama Siwon ternyata. "Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin di Cafe dan dia sedang menangis."

Siwon terlihat berfikir. "Hae, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah."

"Aku juga." Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Dia sangat sedih. Wookie terlihat sangat - sangat sedih."

Wookie? Mereka sedang membicarakan Ryeowook?

"Aku yakin Yesungie sudah memberitahu dia kalau dia hanya jadi bahan taruhan kemarin. Aku yakin dia sangat terpukul dengan keadaan itu. Kita sudah mempermainkannya, Wonnie."

Ryeowook menangis di Cafe? Tapi dia terlihat baik - baik saja kemarin. Atau dia menangis saat aku sudah pergi? Tapi kenapa? Ryeowook sudah tahu kalau dia dijadikan bahan taruhan, dia tidak mungkin menangis karna hal itu. Lalu karena apa?

Setengah berlari aku menuju kelas Ryeowook. Dia tidak terlihat.

"Mencari siapa Hyung?" Aku menoleh. Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Kalau Hyung mencari Wookie dia tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sakit."

"Sakit? Sakit apa, Kyu?"

"Bukan urusan Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun cepat. "Sudah aku duga ada yang tidak beres saat kalian tiba - tiba saja datang dalam hidup Wookie."

"Kamu sudah tahu, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Semalaman aku dan Henry di rumah Wookie dan dia terus - terusan menangis."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatiku. "Aku tidak habis fikir apa yang kalian fikirkan sehingga tega menjadikan Wookie sebagai bahan taruhan. Kalian salah orang, Hyung. Dia terlalu baik untuk kalian permainkan. Dan Hyung..." Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke mukaku. "...malah memanfaatkan kepolosannya dengan mengajaknya bekerja sama."

Aku diam saja, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Semuanya jadi terasa membingungkan, dan aku mulai merasa bersalah.

"Gege." Henry berjalan mendekati kami. "Ini untukmu. Wookie memintaku mengembalikan ini ke Gege."

Kutatap amplop yang disodorkan Henry, itu amplop berisi uang yang aku serahkan ke Ryeowook kemarin. Karena melihatku diam saja Henry menarik tanganku dengan paksa dan menyerahkan amplop itu ke tanganku.

"Gege, aku dan Kyu menyayangi Wookie. Dia sahabat terbaik kami. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sesedih semalam." Suara Henry terdengar bergetar, dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Hidup Wookie bahagia sebelumnya. Dia memang berasal dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana, tapi dia berbahagia. Kenapa kalian bertiga, khusunya Yesung Ge harus datang dan merusak semuanya?"

Aku tersentak. Merusak kebahagiannya?

"Aku..." Kata - kataku entah kenapa tercekat di tenggorokan. Perasaanku terasa bercampur aduk.

"Aku ingin kita hidup masing - masing seperti dulu, Hyung." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar semakin dingin. "Silahkan kalian nikmati kepopuleran kalian bertiga di sekolah ini dan biarkan kami hidup tenang seperti dulu. Aku dan Henry akan berusaha membuat Wookie seperti dulu. Dan kalian... Jangan ikut campur!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun menarik lengan Henry dan masuk ke kelas. Aku membeku. Kutatap amplop di tanganku dengan nanar, dan wajah Ryeowook terbayang di fikiranku. Bagaimana dia tertawa, bagaimana dia berbicara, bagaimana dia bersikap aneh. Aku juga teringat semburat merah yang sering kali muncul dipipinya. Aku membayangkan Ryeowook sepanjang hari. Ini pertama kalinya aku membayangkan namja lain selain Sungmin.

**YESUNG POV END**

.

.

**RYEOWOOK POV**

Ugh! Aku pegang kepala ku yang masih terasa sakit. Kulirik jam weker disamping tempat tidurku, sudah jam 10:25. Perlahan aku berdiri, aku harus ke toilet.

"Wookie-ah, mau kemana?" Umma yang sedang berada di dapur langsung berlari ke arahku dan merengkuhku hati - hati.

"Wookie cuman mau ke toilet Umma. Wookie pengen pipis."

"Ya sudah Umma antar." Aku sebenarnya ingin menolak karena tidak mau merepotkan Umma, tapi aku merasa lebih nyaman saat Umma memapahku.

"Wookie, apa tidak sebaiknya Wookie ke dokter? Nanti Umma antar," tanya Umma saat aku sudah keluar dari toilet.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak perlu Umma, nanti setelah makan siang Wookie akan minum obat lagi. Pasti besok juga sudah sembuh."

Umma menatapku khawatir, tapi sepertinya dia juga tidak mau memaksa.

"Wookie tidak mau ke kamar lagi, bosaaaan. Wookie temani Umma disini saja ya, melihat Umma memasak."

"Baiklah Wookie, tapi tidak usah membantu ya, Wookie duduk saja di kursi." Aku mengangguk setuju. Hari ini Umma tidak masuk kerja demi merawatku. Umma bilang tidak masalah dia izin hari ini karena dia jarang sekali izin tidak masuk kerja. Aku harap memang tidak masalah.

TING TONG

"Eh ada tamu? Sebentar Umma lihat dulu." Umma melepaskan apron nya dan menuju pintu depan. Siapa ya yang datang? Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun atau Henry karena sekarang masih waktunya sekolah.

"Wookie-ah." Suara itu? Aku menoleh dan kudapati dia disana. Berdiri disamping Umma.

"Yesung Hyung?"

Rasanya seperti mimpi melihatnya ada di depanku saat ini. Aku lalu mengajaknya ke ruang menonton tv sementara Umma kembali memasak setelah membuatkan Yesung Hyung segelas Jus Jeruk.

"Hyung membolos?" Yesung Hyung mengangguk. "Kenapa membolos?"

"Karena aku ingin menjengukmu, Wookie."

"Kan bisa pulang sekolah..."

"Kalau pulang sekolah Kyu dan Henry pasti ada disini."

Aku terdiam. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka kecuali satu hal ; perasaanku kepada Yesung Hyung.

"Mianhe Wookie-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu."

Aku terdiam. Yesung Hyung sebenarnya tidak bersalah. Aku yang setuju untuk terlibat. Aku yang salah karena membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Hyung tidak salah. Aku tidak pernah menganggap Hyung salah." Aku mencoba tersenyum walau samar. "Hanya saja akan lebih baik jika setelah ini kita kembali seperti dulu. Kita tidak usah saling mengenal lagi, Hyung."

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi aku lihat Yesung Hyung terlihat sedih.

.

.

"WOOKIEEEEE! Yeay akhirnya Wookie masuk sekolah lagi." Terdengar Henry berteriak senang saat aku sampai ke pintu kelas. Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah. Selama dua hari Kyuhyun dan Henry rutin menjengukku, tapi aku tetap merasa merindukan mereka.

Henry berlari kearahku dan memelukku erat. Aku hanya tertawa sambil menepuk - nepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Aissh Henry-ah, jangan lama - lama peluk Wookienya. Aku juga mau peluk Wookie." Mendengar protes dari Kyuhyun, Henry melepaskan pelukannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Wookie-ah." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut saat aku sudah berasa dipelukannya. Aku merasa nyaman.

"Wookie." Sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Donghae Hyung?"

Donghae Hyung menghampiriku, dia membawa sebuket mungil bunga mawar putih. Tapi tiba - tiba Kyuhyun menarikku pelan ke belakangnya.

"Mau apa Hyung kesini? Belum cukup yang kemarin? Bukankah semua ini sudah selesai? Buat apa Hyung masih bersandiwara?"

"Kyuhyun ya, aku tidak sedang bersandiwara, aku benar - benar ingin bertemu Wookie."

Kyuhyun masih menahan tubuhku untuk tetap berada dibelakangnya. Aku sendiri memilih diam, aku merasa bingung.

"Wookie, please. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan mengatakan aku senang Wookie sudah sembuh." Disodorkannya buket mawar itu, sementara sebagian badanku masih tersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun. Kutatap matanya. Donghae Hyung terlihat tulus tapi aku masih ragu karena melihat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Tapi tiba - tiba Donghae Hyung melipat kedua kakinya, dia bersimpuh di lantai. Aku dan semua orang menatap kaget. Donghae Hyung, salah satu namja popular yang tidak tersentuh itu kini bersimpuh di depanku.

Melihat itu aku refleks melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan berjongkok di depan Donghae Hyung.

"Hyung tidak perlu begini, aku sudah memaafkan Hyung. Aku juga tidak pernah benar - benar marah pada Hyung."

Senyum mengembang dibibir Donghae Hyung. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu Wookie mau menerima bunga ini?" Disodorkan kembali buket mawar itu. Sambil tersenyum aku meraihnya.

"Gomawa, Hyung. Nah sekarang sebaiknya kita berdiri, seragam Hyung bisa kotor nanti." Donghae Hyung tersenyum, lalu berdiri sambil membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Aku harusnya tahu dari awal Wookie memang orang baik, sekali lagi Mianhe Wookie ah." Aku mengangguk. "Siwonnie sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf juga, tapi hari ini dia tidak masuk karena harus keluar kota untuk urusan keluarga."

"Tidak apa - apa Hyung. Tolong bilang kalau aku sudah memaafkan Siwon Hyung juga."

Dapat kulihat tangan Donghae Hyung bergerak untuk menyentuh pipiku, tapi sebuah tangan menepisnya cepat. Kyuhyun. Terlihat tatapan tidak suka Kyuhyun pada Donghae Hyung.

"Hmm baiklah. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya Wookie." Setelah berpamitan Donghae Hyung pun pergi. Entah kenapa tatapan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu dingin. Lalu dia menatapku, dan aku tidak suka dengan tatapannya itu. Dia menatapku datar.

"Kyu..."

"Aku melakukan semuanya demi kebaikanmu, Wookie-ah." Setelah mengusap rambutku pelan dia beranjak menuju bangkunya. Aku terdiam, tidak dapat mencerna semuanya dengan baik, lalu sebuah lengan menarikku pelan. Henry.

"Kita ke bangku yuk, Wookie. Sebentar lagi bel."

Aku mengangguk.

**RYEOWOOK POV END**

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Lee Donghae menatap taman di depannya dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Saat ini sedang waktu istirahat tapi dia tidak ingin ke kantin, dia ingin menikmati perasaan senangnya di taman belakang sekolah. Sendirian.

"Apa yang tadi kamu lakukan, Hae?"

"Bukan apa - apa, Yesungie. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harusnya aku lakukan," jawab Donghae tanpa menoleh. Dia bisa tahu kalau itu Yesung dari suaranya. "Kamu juga sebaiknya meminta maaf."

Yesung kini sudah berada tepat di samping Donghae. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Minnie sudah kembali ke Korea, Yesungie."

Yesung tersentak. Lee Sungmin akhirnya kembali. Tapi apakah Sungmin kembali untuk dirinya? Yesung tidak yakin, lagipula fikiran Yesung sudah mulai terisi bayangan orang lain saat ini.

**FLASHBACK ON ~7 Months ago~**

"Aku tetap ingin putus Hyung." Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sementara di depannya Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Minnie-ah, aku tidak mau putus..."

"Tapi aku mau! Sudah aku katakan kalau aku merasa hubungan kita sudah hambar Hyung." Nada Suara Sungmin mulai meninggi. "Aku juga akan melanjutkan SMA di Paris, artinya kita akan berhubungan jarak jauh. Kalau dekat begini saja aku merasa hambar bagaimana kalau kita jauhan?"

Tatapan mata Yesung semakin terlihat frustasi. Sungmin dapat melihat kesedihan di mata Yesung, tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Sungmin tetap merasa semuanya sudah terlalu hambar untuk di jalani, dan dia tidak kuat lagi.

"Hyung, jangan pernah menungguku lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali kepada Yesung Hyung."

"Mungkin kamu tidak akan kembali, tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu, Minnie-ah."

**FLASBACK END**

"Dia tidak merasa betah di Paris, makanya dia kembali."

Yesung terdiam. Sungmin adalah adik sepupu dari Donghae, lewat Donghae jugalah dulu perkenalan keduanya terjadi. Yesung meraba dadanya, mencoba menekan jantungnya. Seperti ada yang bergejolak disana.

Perasaan Yesung terus bergejolak bahkan hingga jam pelajaran sekolah selesai. Yesung masih melamun di taman ini, tadi setelah istirahat dia tidak kembali ke kelas.

"Hyung!" Yesung menoleh, dan...

BUUG! Seseorang menonjok pipinya kirinya. Itu Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah ingin melakukan itu dari saat Wookie sakit, tapi aku coba menahan diri. Lalu aku dapat kabar kalau Hyung ke tempat Wookie dua yang hari lalu dan itu membuat aku kesal."

Yesung memegang sudut bibirnya yang sakit. Ingin rasanya membalas pukulan Kyuhyun tapi wajah Ryeowook tiba - tiba hadir di fikirannya, dan itu membuat Yesung tidak dapat mememukul Kyuhyun. Yesung yakin Ryeowook akan sedih kalau sahabat terbaiknya kenapa - napa. Dia hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ingat Hyung! Jangan pernah hadir lagi di hidup Wookie. Bilang juga ke teman - teman Hyung soal itu." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun pergi. Yesung merasakan sakit, bukan sakit disudut bibirnya tapi sakit dihatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuat Wookie bersedih, tapi bagaimana bisa kalau aku harus menjauh dari hidupnya."

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

.

**RYEOWOOK POV**

Kulirik lagi jam ditanganku. Kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga datang ya?

"Henry-ah, Kenapa Kyu lama sekali? Sekolah sudah mulai sepi."

Henry mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, Wookie. Tadi aku tanya mau kemana dia cuman bilang ada urusan sebentar."

Urusan apa? Tadi saat akan pulang Kyu menyuruhku dan Henry menunggunya di depan gerbang, masih ada yang harus dia lakukan di sekolah tapi sampai sekarang di belum juga kembali. Tidak mungkin aku dan Henry pulang duluan.

"Annyeong, boleh aku bertanya?" Aku dan Henry menoleh. Seorang namja manis dengan kaos putih, celana jeans dan cardigan pink berdiri di depan kami. "Apa semua siswa sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, kecuali yang sedang ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler." Henry yang menjawab pertanyaan namja manis itu. Namja manis itu terlihat berfikir. "Memangnya kamu mencari siapa?"

"Aku mencari..."

"MINNIE?" Serempak kami menoleh ke arah suara. Yesung Hyung? Namja yang dipanggil Minnie itu melangkah mendekati Yesung Hyung.

"Hyung, apa kabar?" tanyanya sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya. "Lama tidak bertemu."

Lalu aku melihat Yesung Hyung tersenyum. Dia tersenyum manis, senyum yang sangat jarang dia keluarkan.

"Hyung baik - baik saja, Minnie." Kulihat tangan Yesung Hyung membelai rambut Minnie. Aku pun mengalihkan tatapanku, aku tidak suka melihat itu. Tapi masih dapat kudengar Yesung Hyung berkata. "Selamat datang kembali di Korea, Minnie-ah."

"Ayo pergi dari sini." Tiba - tiba Kyuhyun sudah ada disampingku. Dia memegang tangan kiriku lembut. Aku mengangguk. Aku juga sudah tidak ingin ada disini. Tapi entah kenapa, baru beberapa langkah aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menoleh. Dan hatiku kembali sakit. Yesung Hyung sedang memeluk namja manis bernama Minnie itu.

Yesung Hyung, sebenarnya siapa namja itu?

**TBC**

**Kenapa disini aku suka sekali menyiksa Wookie ya? Buat semua readers yang udah review chapter kemarin author cuman mau bilang GOMAWA. Tetap read and review ya #Ayo kita ngedance Oktopus dance bareng Yesungie :D#**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stupid Bet! Lovely Bet!**

**Chapter 3 - It Starts to Become Complicated**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Main Cast : **

**Yesung (Super Junior)**

**Ryeowook (Super Junior)**

**Other Cast :**

**Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Henry (Super Junior)**

**Siwon (Super Junior)**

**Sungmin (Super Junior)**

**Warning :**

**It's shonen-ai story, if you don't like story like it please don't read.**

**Desclaimer: **

**They are belong to themselve except Kim Yesung. He's Mine.**

.

.

**RYEOWOOK POV**

Aku ingin kembali!

Aku ingin mengulang semuanya!

Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah datang ke Simple cafe.

Semuanya pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

Aku mungkin akan merasakan sakit hati karena dijadikan bahan taruhan, tapi aku tidak akan jatuh cinta. Jika aku tidak jatuh cinta aku tidak akan bersedih saat dia pergi, aku tidak akan menangis saat dia tidak mencintaiku, dan aku tidak akan terluka saat dia memeluk namja lain.

"Yesung Hyung." Ini kesekian kalinya aku menyebut namanya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan mendengarnya karena kini aku sedang berdiri sendirian di taman yang sepi. Eskrim di cup plastik di tanganku yang tadi aku beli di kedai eskrim sudah mulai mencair, tapi aku tetap tidak berminat untuk memakannya.

"Yesung Hyung." Mungkin aku memang sedang tidak bisa menyebut nama lain selain namanya saat ini. Terus aku sebut namanya berulang - ulang. Semakin aku menyebut namanya semakin terasa perih dihatiku, tapi semakin aku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Yesung Hyung! Yesung Hyung! Yesung Hyung!"

"Yesung Hyung! Yesung Hyung! Yesung Hyung! Yesung Hyung! Yesung Hyung! Hiiikz!"

Dapat aku rasakan air mataku mulai mengembang, tapi aku belum ingin berhenti menyebut namanya.

"Yesung Hyung! Yesung Hyung! Hiikz!"

"Pabbo! Yesung Hyung Pabbo! Hiikz! Yesung Hyung! Yesung Hyung!"

"Hiiikz!"

"Kim Yesung Pabbo."

"KIM YESUNG PABBO!"

"Kim - Ye - Sung. Hiiikz!"

Aku bisa merasakan air mata yang mengalir dipipiku, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk sekedar menghapusnya. Dapat aku dengar suaraku semakin lirih dan lemah, tapi aku belum ingin berhenti menyebut namanya.

"Kim - Ye - Sung."

GRAP! Seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Cukup, Wookie! Jangan sebut lagi namanya."

"Hiikz! Kim Yesung..."

"Cukup! Cukup Wookie!"

"Kim Ye..."

"Wookie! Aku bilang cukup! Berhenti menyebut namanya! Sebut namaku, Wookie! Sebut namaku!"

Dapat aku rasakan pelukan itu menguat namun tetap lembut. Aku juga dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

"Sebut namaku, Wookie." Suaranya terdengar lembut namun aku bisa merasakan kepedihan didalamnya.

Hening. Sebegitu dalamkah perasaanku pada seorang Kim Yesung? Sebegitu dalamkah luka yang aku rasakan saat ini hingga aku tidak bisa menyebut nama orang lain selain Kim Yesung?

"Wookie, sebut namaku." Suara lembut namun pedih itu kembali terdengar.

"Cho..." Kurasakan sesak. Ada apa denganku hingga aku tidak bisa menyebut nama orang lain?

"Lanjutkan, Wookie. Sebut namaku."

"Cho... Cho Kyuhyun." Suaraku terdengar seperti bisikan, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Jika kamu sedang mengingatnya teruslah sebut namaku. Sebut namaku hingga akhirnya hati dan fikiranmu melupakannya dan hanya mengingatku."

Aku terisak.

"Wookie..."

"Cho... Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun! CHO KYUHYUN!" Akhirnya aku berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Tapi dihatiku, nama Kim Yesung yang tetap aku sebut.

"Aku akan selalu ada disini, Wookie. Untukmu. Menjagamu."

"Hiikz! Sakit Kyunnie. Rasanya sakit." Cup eskrim ditanganku pun terjatuh. Rasanya begitu lemah. Apa ini yang disebut cinta? Perasaan sakit yang begitu dalamkah yang disebut cinta? Merasa sudah tidak punya harapankah yang disebut cinta?

Dapat kurasakan pelukan Kyuhyun terlepas. Dibalikannya badanku pelan sehingga kami berdiri berhadapan.

"Tatap aku, Wookie."

Aku akhirnya mengangkat kepalaku, dan aku terkejut. Dapat kulihat kepedihan dimatanya. Kesakitan terpancar disana.

"Aku tidak akan meminta apapun, Wookie. Aku hanya tidak mampu melihatmu seperti ini."

Kyuhyun kembali memelukku. Dapat aku rasakan tangannya membelai rambutku.

"Saranghae, Wookie-ah..." Suara itu terdengar seperti bisikan namun begitu jelas ditelingaku.

"Kyu..."

"Tidak perlu membalas perasaanku jika itu sulit. Aku pun tidak akan menuntut apa - apa, Wookie. Tapi aku mohon, cobalah untuk kembali berbahagia."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih, namun untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu dilindungi selain oleh Umma. Perlahan aku membalas pelukannya, dan tangisku pun tumpah. Aku memang membutuhkan tempat untuk menangis dan pelukan Kyuhyun adalah tempat paling nyaman saat ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

**RYEOWOOK POV END**

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

_Wookie-ah_

_Aku tahu boneka ini tidak ada apa - apanya dibandingkan kesalahanku, tapi aku harap kamu mau menerimanya. Mianhe..._

"Apa itu Wookie?"

Ryeowook menggeleng bingung. Saat tadi sampai ke kelas dia menemukan sebuah boneka smile dan kartu ucapan tapi tidak ditulis siapa yang memberikannya. Kyuhyun membaca kartu ucapannya dan dia terlihat marah.

"Kyu..."

"Pasti salah satu dari tiga namja menyebalkan itu yang mengirimnya." Kyuhyun mengambil boneka smile itu dari tangan Ryeowook.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Lho kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook tajam, membuat Ryeowook salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengganggumu lagi, Wookie. Cukup yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu."

Ryeowook sebenarnya ingin protes, tapi melihat Kyuhyun semarah itu namja mungil itu pun memilih diam. Dia hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat, tujuannya adalah satu ; ruang kelas ketiga namja itu.

BUG! Kyuhyun melemparkan boneka itu ke Siwon, Donghae, dan Yesung yang ternyata sudah berada di kelas. Siwon yang sedang mengobrol dengan Donghae menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan Yesung, ada kilatan amarah di matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang memberikan boneka itu, tapi aku minta ini yang terakhir kalian melakukan ini!"

Siwon mengambil boneka yang terjatuh ke lantai. "Aku hanya mau minta maaf, Kyu..."

"Wookie tidak butuh kata maaf dari kalian. Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanya satu ; pergi dari hidupnya!"

Siwon dan Donghae tersentak. "Tapi kemarin Wookie sendiri yang bilang dia sudah memaafkanku dan Siwon..."

"Lupakan soal itu Lee Donghae! Wookie hanya terlalu baik sehingga gampang tersentuh." Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah diambang emosinya sehingga lupa untuk bersopan santun. "Jangan pernah kalian hadir lagi dalam hidup seorang Kim Ryeowook, biarkan dia berbahagia kembali seperti dulu."

Kyuhyun masih sempat melemparkan tatapan tajamnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia hapal suara itu. Suara yang tenang namun dalam. Suara seorang Kim Yesung. "Aku tidak akan menuruti semua kata - katamu tadi."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Dia memilih untuk tetap diposisinya, membelakangi mereka.

"Kamu bilang Wookie tidak berbahagia sekarang, lalu apa jika kami pergi dalam hidupnya dia akan benar - benar bisa berbahagia seperti dulu?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Beberapa murid yang ada dikelaspun memilih diam, beberapa bahkan menunduk.

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara langkah mendekatinya. Yesung kini sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah ada dalam hidup seorang Kim Ryeowook, dan sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku bukan seorang pengecut, Kyu. Aku bukan orang yang sudah membuat hidup seseorang kacau lalu pergi begitu saja."

Kyuhyun akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Yesung yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Kamu fikir kamu bisa melakukan apa, Kim Yesung?"

"Apapun. Aku akan perbaiki semuanya."

"Menjadi seorang teman maksudmu? Atau menjadi Hyung untuk Wookie?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sinis, tapi Yesung mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Kenapa tidak jika itu bisa memperbaiki semuanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, dapat dilihat tatapan meremehkan dari matanya. "Kamu tau, Kim Yesung? Kamu ternyata bukan cuman egois, tapi juga bodoh dan tidak peka."

"Jaga bicara mu, Kyu!" Siwon yang tidak terima kata - kata Kyuhyun sudah hampir menghamipiri Kyuhyun tapi ditahan oleh Yesung.

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin sinis dan meremehkan. "Kalian mau menyerangku? Silahkan saja. Tapi apapun yang kalian lakukan akan aku pastikan Wookie selalu dalam penjagaanku. Jangan harap kalian bisa mendekatinya." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun pun beranjak pergi, tidak diperdulikan tatapan dari semua kakak kelasnya di ruangan itu.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" Donghae menyenderkan badannya di kursi. Dipijat keningnya pelan. Sepertinya dia agak syok dengan kejadian barusan.

"Entahlah Hae," jawab Siwon sambil menatap boneka smile ditangannya. "Aku tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan marah seperti itu."

Donghae lalu menyikut Siwon pelan, dan dengan dagunya dia menunjuk ke arah Yesung yang terdiam. Siwon dan Donghae tahu Yesung sedang memikirkan hal barusan.

"Wookie bukan bersedih karena dia dijadikan bahan taruhan," bisik Yesung nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Kamu bicara apa barusan, Yesungie?"

Yesung menatap kedua temannya, matanya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Sungie-ah, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya Wookie sudah tau kalau dia dijadikan bahan taruhan, aku yang memberitahunya..."

Yesung pun menceritakan semuanya, tentang kerja sama dan perjanjian antara dia dan Ryeowook. Dapat dilihat ekspresi terkejut dari Siwon dan Donghae.

"Aku fikir semuanya akan selesai begitu saja setelah aku memberikan uangnya, tapi kemudian aku dengar Donghae bertemu dengannya sedang menangis."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya, dapat dilihat penyesalan yang dalam dimatanya. "Kenapa aku harus mengusulkan dia yang dijadikan bahan taruhan?"

Hening. Ketiga namja ini larut dalam fikiran masing - masing.

"Satu hal yang benar - benar membuatku bingung, apa yang membuat Wookie begitu sedih. Andai aku tahu, aku ingin menghilangkan kesedihannya." Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Aku benar - benar bingung."

Donghae terdiam. Mencoba menela'ah semuanya.

'Ryeowook menangis setelah mendapatkan uang itu dan perjanjian itu selesai,' batin Donghae mencoba untuk memahami apa yang terjadi. 'Dan Kyuhyun menganggap Yesung bodoh dan tidak peka'

Donghae lalu ingat apa yang terjadi selama masa taruhan itu. Ryeowook yang terlihat senang saat dengan Yesung, semburat di pipinya saat bersama Yesung, dan tatapan Ryeowook ke Yesung yang berbeda.

Donghae lalu menyadari satu hal. Semuanya sudah jelas baginya. Ryeowook jatuh cinta kepada Yesung. Itu yang membuat Ryeowook bersedih, karena dia masih ingin tetap bersama Yesung.

DEG!

'Kenapa hatiku terasa tidak nyaman mengetahui ini?'

"Hae-ah, kamu kenapa?" tanya Siwon cemas melihat Donghae yang melamun sambil memegangi dadanya.

Donghae menggeleng. "Bukan apa - apa, Wonnie."

Siwon sudah akan bertanya lagi tapi bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Siwon hanya bisa menatap Donghae cemas. Sementara Donghae sendiri sedang menatap Yesung yang sepertinya sedang melamun.

'Kamu memang bodoh dan tidak peka, Kim Yesung,' batin Donghae sambil beranjak ke kursinya.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun membuktinya kata - katanya, dia menjaga Ryeowook sehingga Yesung, Siwon, dan Donghae tidak bisa mendekatinya. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun juga mengantar jemput Ryeowook. Sudah berhari - hari seperti itu. Ryeowook sendiri tidak bisa menolak. Dia sebenarnya merasa tidak bermasalah dengan Siwon dan Donghae, tapi dia memang ingin menghindari Yesung.

"Kyu, antar aku ke toko buku ya hari ini." Henry menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Biasanya Kyuhyun tidak pernah menolak, tapi akhir - akhir ini waktu Kyuhyun habis untuk Ryeowook.

"Mian Henly-ah, aku kan harus mengantar Wookie pulang, Ummanya sudah berpesan hari ini Wookie harus pulang cepat," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap wajah Henry. Kalau saja Kyuhyun mau melihatnya, dia pasti bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah namja berpipi chubby itu.

"Kyu, kamu antar Henly saja. Aku bisa sendiri."

Kyuhyun menggelang membuat Henry merasa semakin kecewa.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Henry-ssi." Seorang yeoja menghampiri mereka. "Kalian berdua disuruh menemui Mr. Park setelah pulang sekolah. Katanya mau ada yang dibahas soal olimpiade kemarin. Sepertinya kalian akan dilibatkan di olimpiade berikutnya."

"Aish kenapa harus jam pulang sekolah sih?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima. Yeoja itu hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

"Sudahlah Kyunnie. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku janji akan langsung pulang ke rumah." Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan temannya itu, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau kalau Kyuhyun mengorbankan terlalu banyak hal untuknya.

"Hah! Baiklah," jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari senyum samar di wajah Henry.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

.

**RYEOWOOK POV**

Aku seharusnya langsung pulang, tapi entah kenapa aku malah memilih jalan - jalan sebentar. Dan entah kenapa aku malah ada disini sekarang, di depan Simple Cafe.

"Yesung Hyung." Tanpa sadar aku kembali menyebut namanya. Semakin aku menghindarinya, hatiku justru semakin sering mengingatnya. Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini.

"Kamu namja yang waktu itu ya?" Suara seseorang menghentikan langkahku. Namja itu...

"Kamu benar - benar yang waktu itu ada di sekolahkan? Masih ingat aku?"

Tentu saja aku ingat. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya. Namja itu tersenyum, membuatku pun akhirnya memaksakan sebuah senyum. Tiba - tiba dia menarik lenganku.

"Kamu sepertinya sedang bersedih. Aku akan traktir kamu kue coklat. Ayo!" Dia pun membawaku masuk ke Simple Cafe. Aku merasa terlalu lemah untuk menolaknya.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, panggil saja aku Minnie." Dia mengenalkan dirinya saat kami sudah duduk disalah satu sudut cafe dan pelayan sudah pergi setelah mencatat pesanan kami.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook. Minnie bisa panggil aku Wookie."

Sungmin mengangguk, lagi - lagi dia tersenyum. Pantas saja kalau Yesung Hyung menyukainya. Sungmin begitu manis.

"Wookie sedang sedih ya?"

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya bingung. Dia tahu aku sedang sedih?

"Terlihat jelas di wajah Wookie."

Aku tertegun. Separah itu aku sekarang? Sampai orang yang baru aku kenal pun bisa mengetahui kesedihanku.

"Kapan - kapan Wookie bisa cerita padaku, kita sepertinya seumuran. Lagipula nanti kita akan jadi teman satu sekolah, aku harap kita sekelas."

Teman satu sekolah? Sungmin akan pindah ke sekolahku? Itu artinya dia akan bisa bertemu dengan Yesung Hyung setiap hari.

"Yesung Hyung." Tanpa aku sadari aku menyebut namanya.

"Wookie kenal Yesung Hyung? Kenal Donghae Hyung juga? Donghae Hyung itu kakak sepupuku."

"Kalau Yesung Hyung siapanya Minnie?" Pertanyaan itu refleks keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku benar - benar merasa bodoh, kenapa akhir - akhir ini aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku jika sudah berhubungan dengan Yesung Hyung?

"Dia... Dia mantan namja chinguku."

DEG! Mantan namjachingu? Yesung Hyung yang selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang itu punya mantan namjachingu.

"Wookie?" Sungmin memanggilku lagi. Aku lihat keningnya berkerut dan wajahnya terlihat bingung, tapi aku merasa jauh lebih bingung. Kenapa aku bisa ada di cafe yang menjadi kenanganku bersama Yesung Hyung bersama namja yang ternyata... Mantan namjachingu Yesung Hyung?

Handphoneku berbunyi, dan aku bersyukur karena itu menyelamatkanku dari perasaan bingung ini.

'Wookie-ah, kamu dimana? Aku ke rumahmu tapi tidak ada siapa - siapa disini,' tanya Kyuhyun begitu aku baru mengangkat telephone.

"Aku... Aku di Simple Cafe, Kyu..."

'MWO? Aissh! Aku akan segera kesitu sekarang!'

KLIK! Tut tut tuut. Telephone pun dimatikan begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menunggu Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah, temanku akan datang. Bolehkah?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak?"

Tidak lama pesanan kami pun datang. Sungmin pun banyak bercerita, kebanyakan tentang kehidupannya selama enam bulan di Paris. Dia juga banyak menanyakan tentang sekolahku.

"Wookie!" Aku menoleh. Kyuhyun sudah datang. "Ayo pulang!"

Sungmin menatap bingung padaku.

"Kyu, duduklah dulu. Kueku belum habis. Dan kenalkan ini teman baruku, dia akan jadi anak baru di sekolah kita. Namanya Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum, tapi Kyuhyun tetap menatap datar padanya.

"Kyu, kenalkan dirimu," desakku. Kyuhyun menatapku, tapi kemudian dia menuruti kata - kataku.

"Cho Kyuhyun Imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sungmin-ssi."

"Panggil aku Minnie saja, Kyu. Mau gabung dulu dengan kami? Aku bisa pesankan Kyu kue. Anggap saja ucapan pertemanan dariku."

Lagi - lagi Kyuhyun menatapku. Aku hanya memberikan anggukan kecil padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku pesan Moccacino Cake saja."

.

.

"Haah!" Lagi - lagi aku menghela nafasku. Umma lembur lagi malam ini, ada barang yang harus dia check untuk besok. Walau rumahku kecil, tetap saja rasanya sepi kalau sendirian seperti ini. Sekarang aku benci sendirian karena aku jadi semakin sering mengingat Yesung Hyung.

"Huaah! Yesung Hyung! Kenapa terus diam di fikiranku sih?" Teriakku kesal entah pada siapa. Aku tatap wajahku di kaca. Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi berantakan seperti ini? Pantas saja Yesung Hyung tidak tertarik padaku. Lalu aku teringat Lee Sungmin. Namja manis itu terlihat begitu terawat, membuat dia yang sudah manis terlihat semakin manis.

"Hiikz! Aku benar - benar menyedihkan!" Aku hampir saja kembali menangis, tapi handphone berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk dari Sungmin.

'Wookie, sedang apa? Apa pesanku ini mengganggumu? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.'

Aku membalas cepat pesan itu, jujur aku penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Sungmin tanyakan.

'Tidak. Aku tidak merasa terganggu, Minnie-ah. Mau menanyakan apa?'

Balasan dari Sungmin datang agak lama, membuat aku sempat merasa gelisah.

'Wookie, Ini soal Kyuhyun. Apa dia sudah punya pacar?'

Eh? Apa aku salah baca? Kembali aku baca pesan itu. Ternyata aku tidak salah baca, Sungmin memang menanyakan soal Kyuhyun. Aku tertegun. Aku memang belum tahu banyak soal cinta, tapi aku juga tidak benar - benar bodoh hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sungmin tertarik pada Kyuhyun.

'Wookie. Apa kamu sudah tidur?' Sungmin kembali mengirimkan pesan. Aku memang belum membalas pesannya. Aku merasa bingung. Mantan namjachingu dari namja yang aku cintai ternyata tertarik pada sahabatku yang pernah menyatakan cinta padaku. Apa cinta selalu membingungkan?

'Wookie? Sepertinya kamu memang sudah tidur. Besok kalau Wookie sudah bangun, balas pesan ini ya. Aku benar - benar penasaran. Hehhehe.'

Aku memutuskan untuk membalas pesan itu walau masih merasa bingung.

'Mian, Minnie-ah. Aku ke toilet barusan. Soal Kyuhyun... Dia belum punya pacar.'

Aku tidak tahu apa jawabanku itu benar atau tidak.

**RYEOWOOK POV END**

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

YOU WIN!

"Yeah! Aku menang lagi darimu, Hae." Siwon berseru senang. Saat ini dia dan Donghae sedang berada di kamarnya bermain play station. Donghae sendiri tidak menyahut, sepertinya dia sedang tidak bersemangat.

"Masih memikirkan soal Wookie, Hae?"

Donghae tidak menjawab, dia sepertinya sedang benar - benar merasa malas.

"Hae?"

"Aku tidak suka Kyuhyun begitu over protective padanya," jawab Donghae sambil menuju sebuah kulkas kecil yang ada di kamar Siwon. Diambilnya sebuah minum kaleng beralkohol yang ada disana dan menenggak hampir setengah kaleng minuman itu. Suasana hati Donghae sepertinya benar - benar buruk. "Aku hanya ingin mengenal Wookie lebih dekat, tapi anak kecil bermarga Cho itu terus menghalangi!"

Donghae kembali meminum minumanya hingga benar - benar habis dan melempar sembarangan kaleng itu. Siwon menariknya dan mendudukannya di sofa, dia tahu Donghae tidak kuat dengan alkohol.

Suasana hening dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Siwon dapat melihat kalau alkohol itu mulai beraksi. Donghae memijit pelan keningnya yang mulai pusing.

"Aku harus pulang, Wonnie." Donghae bangkit berniat mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tersimpan di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur, tapi tubuhnya kemudian limbung. Hampir saja dia terjatuh tapi Siwon berhasil menangkapnya dan kembali mendudukannya di sofa.

"Kamu tidak akan kemana - mana, Hae. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Donghae tidak protes. Kepalanya memang sedang sakit sekarang. Siwon memeluk Donghae dan meletakan kepala Donghae di pundaknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun benar - benar menyebalkan!"

Siwon memilih diam mendengarkan gerutuan Donghae. Berkali - kali dia menyebutkan betapa menyebalkan dan tidak sukanya dia terhadap Kyuhyun. Lama - lama suara Donghae melemah dan berganti dengkuran halus, Donghae ternyata tertidur.

"Jangan khawatir, Hae-ah. Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Wookie." Siwon berbisik pelan. "Akan aku membuat dirimu sadar bahwa aku sudah lama menyukaimu."

Siwon mempererat pelukannya dan mencium kening Donghae yang sepertinya sudah tertidur nyenyak.

**TBC**

**Kenapa jadi cinta segi banyak gini ya? XD... Lihat saja nanti deh pairingnya mau jadi seperti apa. LOL. Yang sudah baca tetep review ya. kalau Readers menemukan typo atau kata - kata yang salah atau mungkin kalimat yang nggak enak dibaca lapor Author ya. Biar di chap berikutnya bisa Author perbaiki, hehhehe... Buat yang udah baca dan review : GOMAWAAAAA ! ^_^ maaf Author ga pernah balas reviewnya satu - satu. Keep RnR yaaaa...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stupid Bet! Lovely Bet!**

**Chapter 4 – Heart!**

**A fanfic by SashaCloudie**

**Main Cast : **

**Yesung (Super Junior)**

**Ryeowook (Super Junior)**

**Other Cast :**

**Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Henry (Super Junior)**

**Siwon (Super Junior)**

**Sungmin (Super Junior)**

**Warning :**

**It's shonen-ai story, if you don't like story like it please don't read.**

**Desclaimer: **

**They are belong to themselve except Kim Yesung. He's Mine.**

.

.

Henry menatap eskrimnya yang hampir mencair tanpa berniat memakannya. Belakangan ini hari - harinya terasa sangat membosankan.

"Kyu semakin susah aku ajak pergi berdua!" Gerutu namja berpipi chubby ini. Dia merasa sangat dilemma. Disatu sisi dia mengerti Ryeowook memang sedang memerlukan perhatian ekstra, tapi disisi lain dia merasa cemburu dan diabaikan.

"Diantar jemput, diperhatikan, bahkan dipinjamkan handphone! Aku juga mau diperlakukan seperti itu!" Kembali gerutuan terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Henry?"

Henry menoleh dan mukanya terlihat tegang. "Yesung Ge?" Henry menoleh sekeliling, kedai eskrim sedang dalam keadaan sepi.

"Tidak usah takut begitu padaku, Henry." Yesung lalu duduk di bangku di depan Henry sehingga kini mereka berhadapan. "Aku perhatikan kamu sedang kesal sekaligus sedih ya?"

"Eh itu..." Dari awal Henry sudah takut dengan Yesung, tapi selama ini ada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun di dekatnya. Sekarang dia harus berdua saja dengan Yesung, itu membuatnya benar - benar takut.

"Tunggu sebentar disini." Yesung beranjak pergi, lalu kembali dengan cup eskrim ditangannya. Yesung lalu membuang eskrim Henry yang sudah mencair.

"Eskrim itu enaknya dimakan saat masih membeku."

Henry menatap Yesung bingung, namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mulai memakan eskrimnya.

"Jadi kenapa kamu bisa disini sendirian, Henry? Mana Kyu dan Wookie?"

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Henry cepat. "Ini juga gara - gara Gege!" Henry menutup mulutnya cepat lalu mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa keceplosan seperti itu.

Yesung mencondongkan badannya ke depan. "Kenapa ini jadi salahku?"

Henry terlihat panik, kalau saja bisa dia ingin mencabut kata - katanya kembali.

"Tidak usah takut Henry-ah, aku hanya ingin tahu apa kesalahanku."

Henry menarik nafasnya panjang mencoba menenangkan diri. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"Gara - gara Gege membuat Wookie bersedih, Kyu jadi hanya memperhatikan Wookie dan mengabaikanku."

Yesung tersenyum samar. "Jadi kamu menyukai Kyu?"

Henry mengangguk lemah. "Ne, Gege! Tapi aku menyukai orang yang salah, orang yang tidak menyukaiku. Nasibku dan Wookie sama."

"Wookie? Menyukai seseorang? Siapa?"

"Ish Gege Pabbo!" Henry kembali menutup mulutnya cepat, dia benar - benar merasa bodoh tidak dapat menjaga kata - katanya. Tapi ternyata Yesung tetap tersenyum samar.

"Kyu juga bilang aku Pabbo, aku jadi penasaran kenapa aku dibilang Pabbo?"

"Itu..." Henry menghela nafasnya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia memang menceritakan semua. "Gege masa tidak bisa peka siapa orang yang Wookie sukai? Aish Gege!"

Yesung mengkerutkan keningnya sejenak karena merasa bingung, tapi kemudian dia mengerti.

"Wookie menyukai ku?"

"Akhirnya Gege sadar juga..."

Yesung terdiam. Jadi itu yang membuat Ryeowook menangis saat itu. Perasaan bersalah semakin menghimpit perasaannya.

"Henry-ah, bantu aku!" Henry menatap Yesung bingung. "Ceritakan semua hal yang kamu tahu soal Ryeowook, aku mohon."

Henry tertegun. Kim Yesung memohon padanya? Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "Asal Gege mau berjanji berusaha untuk menghilangkan kesedihan Wookie."

Yesung mengangguk. "Ne, Henry! Aku berjanji."

"Wookie itu..."

.

.

"Wookie!" Ryeowook menoleh dan terlihat seorang namja bergigi kelinci sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Minnie?"

"Wookie, aku sudah mulai masuk sekolah hari ini, dan kita ternyata satu kelas." Sungmin terlihat begitu senang.

Ryeowook tersenyum sementara Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya hanya menatap datar.

"Kyu, berarti aku sekelas juga denganmu kan?"

Kyu mengangguk. "Ne, Minnie!"

"Ya sudah ayo ke kelas, Minnie." Ryeowook menarik tangan Minnie pelan sementara Kyuhyun mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Henly-ah. Kamu sudah datang?" Henry terlihat sudah berada di bangkunya sambil mendengarkan musik lewat Earphone. Henry hanya mengangguk singkat. Saat Ryeowook mengenalkan Sungmin pun Henry hanya merespon seperlunya.

"Apa dia memang pendiam seperti itu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Biasanya tidak, mungkin Henry sedang ada masalah."

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, dan ternyata namja itu sedang menatap Henry bingung. Pasti Kyuhyun juga merasa aneh dengan sikap Henry hari ini.

Hingga waktu istirahat tiba pun Henry tetap bersikap seperti itu. Dia hanya berbicara seperlunya.

"Wah, kantinnya penuh ya." Saat ini mereka berempat sudah ada di kantin. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mencari meja kosong.

"Henry-ah." Serentak semua menoleh karena mereka hapal dengan suara itu.

"Yesung Ge." Henry tiba - tiba tersenyum, membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun merasa semakin bingung karena sejak tadi Henry tidak tersenyum.

"Minnie-ah, syukurlah kamu sudah punya teman." Yesung kini menatap Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk senang.

"Aku duluan ya, Donghae dan Siwon sudah menungguku."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yesung yang sudah beranjak pergi. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke Henry yang bersikap seolah - olah tidak terjadi apa - apa.

Setelah hampir 5 menit berkeliling akhirnya mereka menemukan meja kosong.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Kyu!"

"Ada yang kamu sembunyikan, Henly-ah?" Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak menggubris kata – kata Henry. "Kenapa kamu aneh begini?"

Henry tiba - tiba berdiri, kedua tangannya mengepal menahan marah.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kyu! Bukannya kamu sekarang hanya peduli pada Wookie?"

Ryeowook menatap Henry bingung. Dia tidak pernah melihat Henry marah seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak nafsu makan!" Henry pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kyu, Henry kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng namun sepertinya dia cukup mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Apa Henry memang akrab dengan Yesung Hyung?"

"Maksud Minnie?"

Sungmin menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar, Ryeowook dan Kyuhun mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin, dan mereka terkejut.

Yesung sedang berbicara kepada Henry, Henry terlihat mengangguk lalu dia pun mengikuti Yesung ke bangku di pojok kantin. Yesung memilih memisahkan diri dari Siwon dan Donghae.

Raut muka Ryeowook berubah datar. Kyuhyun dapat melihat kesedihan di mata Ryeowook.

"Aku mau ke Donghae Hyung dulu ya." Sungmin tiba - tiba berdiri. "Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya."

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kaku. Kyuhyun pun tidak bicara apapun. Mereka hanya bisa menatap Henry yang sedang berbicara dengan Yesung. Sesekali Henry terlihat tertawa.

"Aku benar - benar merasa bingung, Kyu. Apa cinta memang selalu membingungkan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia hanya bisa menatap Henry, perasaannya tiba - tiba bercampur aduk. Dia sadar, dia sudah bersikap tidak adil pada namja berpipi chubby itu.

.

.

"Jauhi namja bernama Kim Yesung itu, Henly-ah!"

Henry yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidurnya terlonjak kaget. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang memang tidak dia tutup.

"Kyu, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Jauhi dia, Henry-ah! Dia hanya akan mempermainkanmu!"

"BERHENTI MENILAI SECARA SUBJEKTIF, KYU!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Henry membentaknya dan ini pertama kalinya terjadi.

"Apa kamu benar - benar ingin melindungi Wookie agar tidak terluka? Atau..." Henry berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "...kamu hanya cemburu?"

"Henly..."

"Awalnya aku fikir kita memang harus menjauhkan Wookie dari Yesung Ge, tapi apa sekarang Wookie sudah kembali seperti dulu? Apa dengan menjauhkan mereka berdua Wookie bisa merasa bahagia?"

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Harus dia akui bahwa dia tidak benar - benar berhasil membuat Ryeowook kembali seperti dulu, bahkan Ryeowook sering terlihat semakin murung akhir - akhir ini.

"Kamu cemburu, Kyu! Dan itu membuatmu bersikap berlebihan! Apa kamu pernah bertanya kepada Wookie apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?"

"Aku... Aku hanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa, Henly."

Henry menghela nafas panjang. "Kyu, Kamu mungkin bisa menjauhkan Wookie dari Yesung Ge, tapi kamu tidak akan bisa membuatnya berhenti mencintai seorang Kim Yesung."

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang. Dapat dia rasakan tangan Henry memegang pundaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin bisa membuat Wookie bahagia, Henly."

"Kalau begitu bantulah dia berbahagia, Kyu." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Kini matanya bertemu dengan mata Henry. "Kebahagian Wookie itu namja bernama Kim Yesung, kita hanya perlu memberikan dia kesempatan memperbaiki kesalahannya dan membahagiakan Wookie."

Kyuhyun mencoba menatap kedalam mata Henry, mencari kekuatan dan dukungan bagi dirinya untuk merelakan Ryeowook mencari kebahagiaannya yang tidak bisa dia berikan. Dan Kyuhyun menemukan itu di mata Henry. Ada dukungan dan ketulusan di kedua mata Henry.

"Ini akan terasa sakit awalnya untukmu, Kyu. Tapi membiarkan dia yang kita cintai terus merasa tidak bahagia pada akhirnya akan jauh lebih menyakitkan."

"Bantu aku, Henly. Bantu aku."

Henry mengangguk pasti, dan dapat dilihat sebuah senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Wah ramai sekali ya!" Sungmin menatap sekeliling. Saat ini dia, Henry, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook sedang berada di taman hiburan.

"Namanya juga hari Minggu Minnie," jawab Henry sambil membagikan tiket masuk yang sudah di robek setengahnya. "Ini kalian pegang masing - masing ya."

"Ayo kita naik Rollercoster!" Kyuhyun berseru girang sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas. Sejak menemui Henry di rumahnya waktu itu Kyuhyun terlihat lebih santai.

"Andweee!"

Kyuhyun sweetdrop di tempat. Dia sudah menghayal untuk naik rollercoster sampai 3 kali tapi ternyata ketiga namja manis di depannya menolak ajakannya.

"Henly-ah, temani aku naik rollercoster ya." Kyuhyun menarik - narik ujung baju Henry. "Masa aku naik sendiri."

Henry menggeleng. "Aku tidak berani, Kyu. Sama Wookie saja ya."

"Aku juga takut, Henly-ah."

Kyuhyun menatap lesu kedua temannya.

"Biar aku yang menemani Kyu naik rollercoster."

"Kamu yakin, Minnie?"

Sungmin mengangguk yakin. "Setelah aku fikir - fikir aku jadi ingin naik Rollercoster."

Kyuhyun berteriak senang, ditariknya Sungmin ke wahana Rollercoster. "Wookie, Henly, kalian tunggu disitu sebentar Ne?"

"Ne, Kyu!" Jawab Henry dan Ryeowook serempak.

Henry dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk membeli gulali dan duduk di bangku taman di dekat kedai gulali.

"Henly sekarang akrab dengan Yesung Hyung ya."

Henry tertawa pelan. "Wookie cemburu, Eoh? Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik ke Yesung Ge, Yesung Ge juga tidak tertarik padaku."

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Aish Wookie! Sampai kapan sih mau membohongi diri sendiri?"

Ryeowook terlihat gugup. Henry tersenyum maklum, bagaimanapun Yesung adalah cinta pertama Ryeowook.

"Kalau Wookie mau jujur aku juga akan jujur tentang sesuatu."

"Jujur tentang apa?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Wookie suka, eh ralat, Wookie jatuh cinta ke Yesung Ge kan?"

Ryeowook terlihat bimbang, namun kemudian dia mengangguk. "Tapi sepertinya Yesung Hyung tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Wookie payah! Belum apa - apa sudah menyerah! Kim Ryeowook yang aku kenal biasanya pantang menyerah dalam hal apapun."

Ryeowook tertunduk lesu. "Masalahnya ini tentang perasaan, Henly..."

"Justru karena ini tentang perasaan makanya harus diperjuangkan!"

Ryeowook menatap Henry bingung. Henry sudah banyak berubah sekarang. Dia menjadi lebih bijaksana dan bersemangat.

"Henly banyak berubah ya."

Henry tersenyum lebar. "Itu karena aku pun sedang memperjuangkan perasaanku!"

Ryeowook menegakan badannya. "Sesuatu yang akan Henly katakan itu maksudnya ini? Siapa orangnya, Henly?"

Henry menggoyang - goyangkan gulalinya sambil tersenyum.

"Aish Henly! Jangan buat aku penasaran, siapa orang itu?"

"Orang itu... Cho Kyuhyun."

"Eh?" Ryeowook menatap tidak percaya kepada Henry. Henry Lau jatuh cinta terhadap Cho Kyuhyun? Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak SMP, dan ternyata Henry jatuh cinta terhadap sahabatnya itu.

"Wookie-ah, bantu aku."

"Bantu apa, Henly."

"Bantu aku mendapatkan hatinya Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook tertegun. Bukannya dia tidak ingin membantu, hanya saja semalam Sungmin menelponnya dan mengatakan hal yang sama.

'Wookie-ah, bantu aku mendapatkan hatinya Kyu, Ne! Aku suka dia sejak pertama melihatnya.'

Ryeowook menggeleng kepalanya bingung. Demi apapun dia rela kembali ke masa dimana dia belum mengenal cinta. Cinta di hidupnya terlalu membingungkan. Bagaimana bisa kedua temannya meminta bantuannya untuk mendapatkan hati orang yang sama?

"Wookie..."

"Ne Henly! Aku akan membantumu."

Henry sepertinya terlalu senang hingga tidak melihat wajah Ryeowook yang berubah menjadi kusut.

"Henly, Wookie."

Ryeowook yang masih syok dengan pengakuan Henry tidak menyadari saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Yesung Ge! Donghae Ge!" Suara Henry yang menyebut nama keduanya yang akhirnya menyadarkan Ryeowook. Saat menganggkat kepalanya Ryeowook langsung melihatnya. Namja tampan yang telah membuat hati dan hidupnya seolah jungkir balik.

"Ye - Yesung Hyung?"

"Hai Wookie, senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini."

Ryewook menatap sekelilingnya. Ada Henry, Donghae dan Yesung. Sebentar lagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan datang. Kepala Ryeowook mendadak pusing.

"Wookie? Kamu kenapa?"

Ryeowook memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Aku baik - baik saja, Henly."

"Wookie?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ternyata sudah kembali. "Kamu sakit? Ayo kita pulang saja."

"Andwee! Aku... Aku hanya lapar." Ryeowook memasang cengirannya, berharap semuanya percaya. Ryeowook beruntuk karena sepertinya teman - temannya juga sudah mulai merasa lapar.

"Yesung Hyung, Donghae Hyung, mau bergabung bersama kami?"

Yesung dan Donghae menatap tidak percaya kepada Kyuhyun, tapi kemudian keduanya mengangguk.

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang disebuah restaurant siap saji. Ryeowook yang mendadak memiliki mood yang baik pun makan cukup banyak.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Wookie ternyata hobi makan ya."

Pipi Ryeowook mendadak memanas. Kalau yang bicara seperti itu Henry atau Kyuhyun mungkin dia tidak akan peduli, tapi yang bicara barusan itu Yesung.

Henry melirik pipi Ryeowook yang bersemu pink dan tersenyum.

"Ish Yesung Hyung! Aku ini masih masa pertumbuhan, wajar saja makanku banyak."

Yesung tertawa keras membuat semua serempak menatapnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung bingung. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan berusan.

"Lama tidak mendengar mu tertawa seperti itu, Sungie."

Yesung tersenyum, lalu menyeruput kopinya santai. "Aku hanya merasa sedang senang."

Mereka dapat melihat mata Yesung yang melirik Ryeowook kecuali Ryeowook sendiri, dia sedang menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

Henry menatap Kyuhyun, bagaimana pun terlihat ada luka dimatanya walau dia tersenyum. Henry tersenyum tulus yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu Donghae menghela nafas, mencoba mengerti dan bertolerir dengan hatinya yang retak.

.

.

"Untukmu." Yesung menyodorkan sebuah boneka kura – kura yang tadi dia dapat saat memainkan di salah satu wahana permainan kepada Ryeowook.

Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu keluar taman bermain. Hari sudah sangat sore dan mereka pun sudah mulai lelah.

"Gomawa, Hyung." Ryeowook meraih boneka itu sambil tersenyum. Boneka itu terlihat lucu dengan kedua matanya yang besar.

"Aku antar pulang ya, Wookie."

"Tidak usah Yesung Hyung, aku pulang naik bis saja bersama Kyuhyun, Henry, dan Minnie." Sebenarnya Ryeowook sangat ingin pergi bersama Yesung, tapi dia tetap merasa tidak enak kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Donghae Hyung, Wookie. Aku mau ke rumah Donghae Hyung dulu," jawab Sungmin yang sekarang sedang ada di rangkulan Donghae. Donghae dan Yesung memang membawa mobil masing – masing.

"Wookie-ah, sebaiknya kamu ikut dengan Yesung Hyung, aku mau mengantar Henry ke toko kaset dulu."

Ryeowook terlihat terkejut. Kyuhyun yang selama ini paling melarangnya untuk berhubungan dengan Yesung sekarang malah menyuruhnya untuk pulang bersama Yesung.

"Baiklah, Kyu. Tolong jaga Henry, Ne!"

Mereka pun berpencar. Kyuhyun dan Henry menuju halte bus, sementara Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae, dan Sungmin menuju parkiran mobil.

Sesampai di halte handphone Henry berbunyi. Pesan dari Yesung.

'Henry-ah, Gomawa sudah membantuku meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun dan memberitahuku tentang acara kalian hari ini.'

Henry membalas pesan itu cepat.

'Ne, Gege! Tolong lakukan semua hal terbaik yang Gege bisa lakukan untuk Wookie."

"Yesung Hyung." Yesung yang sedang membaca pesan dari Henry menoleh, saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil di parkiran. "Apa tidak merepotkan mengantarku dulu?"

"Tidak Wookie. Oh iya kita ke toko buah – buahan dulu ya, aku ingin membawakan Kim Ajhuma buah melon."

"Hyung tau Umma suka buah melon?"

Yesung mengedipkan mata kanannya. "Hanya menebak saja."

Ryeowook merasa pipinya memanas, Yesung berubah menjadi hangat sekarang dan tidak dingin lagi seperti dulu. Sementara Yesung pun merasa hatinya menghangat. Mungkin dia belum jatuh cinta kepada Ryeowook karena dia belum merasakan getaran yang dulu pernah dia rasakan kepada Sungmin, tapi dia sudah memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya karena Ryeowook lah yang paling bisa membuatnya nyaman sekarang ini.

.

.

"Kamu yakin, Hae?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Ne Siwonie! Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Wookie menatap Sungie. Jadi lebih baik aku mundur sebelum perasaanku ke Wookie benar – benar dalam."

Siwon menepuk bahu Donghae pelan. "Kalau itu keputusan mu, Hae. Lagipula pasti ada orang lain yang mencintaimu."

Donghae tertawa. "Siapa ya orang yang benar – benar mencintaiku? Aku jadi ingin cepat bertemu orang itu."

Siwon merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ingin rasanya mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang juga tapi dia mengerti semuanya butuh proses.

Handphone Donghae berbunyi, pesan masuk dari Yesung.

'Hae-ah, Mian! Aku tidak bisa jadi ikut kalian berdua ke bioskop, kamu pergi berdua saja dengan Siwon, Ne!'

"Aish! Namja kura – kura itu selalu saja se'enaknya!"

"Wae, Hae?"

Donghae menyerahkan Handphonenya ke Siwon. "Ya sudah, kita pergi berdua saja, Hae. Ayo berangkat!"

"Baiklah, Wonnie. Kamu yang bawa mobil ya, aku sedang malas."

Siwon mengangguk. Donghae sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Diraih Handphone dari saku celananya dan diketiknya sebuah pesan.

'Sungie-ah, Gomawa sudah membantuku. Akan aku membuat malam ini terasa istimewa untuk Hae!'

**TBC**

**Kenapa jadi Sinetron begini yak? #Colek – colek reader# Der,, itukan orangnya kurang satu, enaknya gimana ya? Biarin jomblo aja atau tambahin tokoh (lagi)? BTW GOMAWA yak udah mau pada baca FF ku yang pada abal – abal ini.. maafkan Author yang belum bisa balas review satu – satu ini yaaak... Keep RnR, Ne! GOMAWAAA!**


End file.
